<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Still don't know by tigragrece</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843856">Still don't know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece'>tigragrece</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam &amp; Related Fandoms, Gundam SEED Destiny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Wordcount: 0-100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mu La Flaga/Murrue Ramius/Andrew Waltfeld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Still don't know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrew was still thinking at himself at how he was still with Mwu and Murrue.<br/>
They didn't eed him since they have reunite.<br/>
But he doesn't know why they are like together, Murrue act with him like if they were together for a long time.<br/>
And Mwu act the same as Murrue.</p><p>They never said nothing, they just welcoming him in their relationship.</p><p>"Come Here" say Murrure</p><p>And Andrew have come and they were curled together then they have kissed his forehead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>